


Something’s Going On

by PiggyNagi



Category: Super Junior, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Baejin was at epilogue, Crack?, M/M, panwink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyNagi/pseuds/PiggyNagi
Summary: Guanlin thought that sending his concern on Hello Counselor would solve his problem.





	Something’s Going On

**Author's Note:**

> Guanlin who rolls his eyes here every damn time is just me rolling my eyes everytime i see onghwang moments.
> 
> Based on suju’s hello counselor ep for their mamacita promotions.
> 
> The italics are guanlin’s thoughts except for some korean words.
> 
> Unbetaed. Might have grammar mistakes. Sorry and thanks for understanding.

_**“Annyeonghaseyo. I’m a university student and a part time barista at a local coffee shop in Gangnam.”** _

‘It’s my turn.’ He nervously shakes off the non-existent dirt on his shirt as he hears Shin Dongyup introduce his story for their show, Hello Counselor, at the backstage. 

It’s his first time on a broadcast and it makes him question himself how did he have the courage to send his concern for the whole South Korea to hear. But then, he remembers what his concerns are and he wants to make the hosts, the audience and the sunbaenims that were the guests on the show, and it is Super Junior at that moment, see what he saw happening between his friends and sympathize with him.

_**“You know this song right? It seems like you’re mine, but you’re not~”** _

“Please sing the song, Ryeowook-ssi.”

“It seems like you’re mine, but you’re not~.” He hears Ryeowook comply to the host’s request to sing the song. Wow, Ryeowook sunbaenim’s voice, he thinks. _Someday I’ll see him on stage as an idol and not as a part time barista._ He promises in his mind.

 _ **“There’s a couple like this in our troop. They both claim that they’re not in a relationship but that’s not what everybody sees. It’s been going on for three years, but they both insist that they’re ‘just friends’”**_ He can hear the audience’s gasp and shock. _Yes, it is that frustrating too_. _**“What’s even more frustrating is that one of them claims he is as straight as a ruler, but you know that there are rulers that can be bent, right? He’s exactly like that. But it’s only my other friend who can bend his straight agenda, which we’ll call optimus friend.”**_ He mouths the words as he hears Shin Dongyup continue on reading his story. God knows how many times he rewrote this whole introduction just so he could properly deliver his point across. 

_**“One time they came to the cafe and ordered their usual drinks, and while I was making their drinks, I was observing them from afar and then suddenly, they’re making kissy faces while holding each other’s hands.”**_ He remembers the disgust that he felt when he saw that. It’s like seeing the toilet clogged up and full of crap. _**“Also, when me and my friends had a slumber party at my house, I saw my ‘straight’ friend used optimus friend’s arm as his pillow, when I knew I provided them more than enough pillows for everyone to use. There’s something going on, isn’t it? But they insist that there’s nothing going on and that it’s only my mind playing tricks on me.”**_

_**“There are a lot of their moments that I want to share but I don’t think it will all fit in the amount of characters the staff told me to write. I really hope that you make them realize how much they like each other so they could get married already. Please, help me reveal their relationship.”** _

“I don’t think there’s something going on.” Guanlin hears Heechul start, “I mean, Jungmo and I have been friends for 10 years. We walk arm in arm and I call him ‘yeobo’ and all sweet nicknames but we’re not in a relationship. I even asked him how it would be if we dated and he got mad and was so disgusted by the thought of it.” Heechul explains. Now, that’s where he’s completely wrong. If he sees how his not-in-a-relationship friends act around each other, he bets Heechul will change his opinion. Well, every person has different judgement, right?

“Ok, let’s welcome the person who sent this concern. Please come out!” It’s his cue to come out. _Ok, let’s do this. Show them how disgustingly whipped your friends are for each other._ He mutters to himself as he drags his lanky body to the slide and land on a pool of balls. He sees the subject of his concerns at the audience area, subtly glaring at him as he sits beside the big sunbaenims Kim Heechul and Shin Dongyup. 

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ , I’m Lai Guanlin.” Guanlin says as cheerfully as he can.

“Wow, he’s tall and handsome.” He hears Kangin speak. He bows and utters his gratefulness for the compliment. 

“Whether there’s something going on or not, it’s their business. Why did you send a concern?” Shin Dongyup comments to start the discussion. Guanlin was ready to answer the question when Kim Taegyun interjected. “Do you like one of them?”

He chuckles. He may be laughing but he wants to puke at the thought.

“No way! I only see them as my parent-figure who helped me adjust when I moved here in South Korea three years ago.” Guanlin exclaims. “And besides, I have a boyfriend who is watching at his home right now.” He turns to the camera, smiles brightly and winks while making a gunshot gesture. The audience, and even the hosts and guests coos at his cuteness. “That’s not it, then.” He hears Lee Youngja say.

“I watched them for three years and it’s really frustrating, I can’t stand it. That’s why I sent a concern.” Guanlin continues. “And besides, I’m not the only one who is frustrated. All of my friends are.”

Lee Youngja confirms his sentiment. “They should just date, but they kept on doing that. It drives you crazy. It’s like scratching a glass, the sound gives you goosebumps.” The hosts and he himself gives an ‘I hate it’ expression.

_Yes. YES! That’s what I’m talking about!_

Heechul turns to him and asks, “What do you think about their relationship?”

“They say they see each other as friends.” Guanlin answers. “But I think they like each other.”

“How sure are you that they like each other?” Shin Dongyup questions him.

“I am two hundred percent sure that they like each other.” Guanlin exaggerates. “We were having a sleepover at one of our friend’s house, and my ‘straight’ friend wants to go to the nearest convenience store to buy some snacks in the middle of the night. Even though the convenience store was a five minute walk, optimus friend said that it’s dangerous and that he shouldn’t go alone. So the two of them went out and didn’t come back for thirty minutes.”

“Now that’s a plenty of time.” Guanlin hears one of them say. He sees the hosts and the audience chuckle in amusement but he doesn’t understand the meaning behind those words. He eyes the object of his concerns on the audience seat and sees their ears are red.

Whatever that sentence means, it elicited a reaction from his so called parents. And he hopes it helps in revealing their relationship to the public.

“Are they like that with other people?” Jung Chang Woo asks. He denies it immediately. “Not at all. They only do those things with each other. They also often go to movies together. ‘Straight’ friend said optimus friend feeds him popcorn whenever they go to movies. I mean, they’re too sweet to not be in a relationship.” 

“Ah, there’s really something going on.” “They go on dates.” “That means ‘straight’ friend must’ve like optimus friend” he hears them discuss. “He won’t allow optimus friend to feed him if he doesn’t like him.” He silently agrees.

“What else makes you suspicious?” Shin Dongyup continues asking.

“Optimus friend often stays over at ‘straight’ friend’s apartment.” He bluntly reveals. Guanlin hears all of them gasp, including the subjects of his concern. He notices that the redness from their ears has spread through their faces. He smirks. “They said it’s because they’re working on a group project. I bought that reason for a while until I visited ‘straight’ friend’s apartment on a winter break because I need some help about my boyfriend. And optimus friend was there when I came in, in pajamas, cooking in the kitchen like its his own. I mean, they act like a domestic couple and yet they say they’re not together. Won’t you get frustrated too?” Guanlin asks everyone, looking straight at his friends. He hears all of them agree in his sentiments. He sees his ‘straight’ friend glaring daggers at him, but he dismissed it with a scoff which can be translated to _‘I am so done with your push and pull antics.’_

“Alright,” Shin Dongyup suddenly proclaims. “Let’s see how they act and judge for yourselves. _Annyeonghaseyo_!”

They see one guy passing the mic to the other guy first before getting his own. “Oh. He passed it to the other guy first.” Heechul remarks.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_. I’m Ong Seongwu. Not Hong, not Gong, but Ong Seongwu.” The audience chuckles.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_. I’m the optimus friend, Hwang Minhyun.”

“There’s a lot of talk about you. What do you think about that?” Shin Dongyup starts. Guanlin and everybody else watches them like a hawk as Minhyun prompts Seongwu to talk first. “Oh, he’s considerate.” Guanlin hears Jung Changwoo say as the other hosts coo at Minhyun’s actions.

“We’re just best friends. People keep on saying that we have something. It gets both of us annoyed too, so we came to prove there isn’t.” Seongwu answers as he glares at Guanlin. The latter scoffs and rolls his eyes. _I bet you’re the only one who says that._

“Ah. There isn’t something going on?” Jung Changwoo clarifies Seongwu’s statement. “What about the other guy?”

Minhyun answers this time. “We were just close friends , fellow classmates and co-workers. We came to make that clear.”

“Before anything else, I just want to make this clear.” Heechul starts. “What are your preferences in partners, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Minhyun answers first, “I swing both ways.”

“I know I’m straight.” Seongwu responds right after Minhyun. Guanlin scoffs.

“Let’s see about that,” Lee Youngja states, albeit in doubt. “Minhyun-ssi, why did you feed him popcorn?”

“We bought a large size popcorn, but he’s so engrossed with the movie that I was the only one who’s eating.” Minhyun replied. “So, I just gave him some.”

“It’s a signal that he wants to be fed!” “He waited for you to feed him!” Heechul and Jung Changwoo retort almost at the same time.

Guanlin sees Seongwu giggle. _The nerve of this man to giggle right in front of everyone’s salad._

“But why didn’t you eat the popcorn?” Kim Taegyun asks

Seongwu begins to explain. “I was going to,” He then points at Minhyun, who is already looking at him. “But he ate them first.”

“But does it really matter if he eats first or not?” Shindong questions them

“It does matter because he nags a lot.” Seongwu says. “If I pointed it out, he’ll start nagging, and then I’ll answer him back sarcastically and then we’ll fight. I don’t think the people at the movie house would appreciate that.” 

Minhyun whips his head at Seongwu’s direction, shocked at his friend’s statement. “I was not even in the mood to talk at that time, or nag as you like to call it. That’s why I----” 

“Not in the mood to talk? Since when?” Seongwu interrupts at him. ”You’re only fooling yourself, Hwang. I’ve known you since high school. You can’t even shut up for a whole minute when we’re together, and the only time my ears can find peace is when you’re sleeping. I’m actually surprised I’m the only one who talks at everybody tonight without you butting in.” 

“Well, I also want to speak but you’re already answering. See, you always say I don’t shut up but you can’t control your mouth either.” Minhyun retorts as he rolls his eyes at Seongwu.

“Ok, calm down. Let’s not start a fight here.” Shin Dongyup interrupts their bickering. He turns to Guanlin. “Are you sure you’re seeing something is going on between them? Seeing how they’re bickering right now, ” The said host shakes his head, unsure about Guanlin’s claim about his friends.

“They’re like that every time, actually. Me and my friends sometimes can’t even interfere when they’re arguing.” Guanlin assures the host.

“Let me ask you one more thing.” Kangin starts and looks at Minhyun. “You let him use your arm as a pillow, right?” The latter nods and chuckles, flustered at the attention. “How did that happen? Did you offer or did he lie on your arm?”

“At that time, we were lying down at the makeshift mattress for our sleepover. Guanlin went to his room to get more pillows. Seongwu started sleeping already because he went to Guanlin’s house right after his dance practice. He looked tired, but without pillows, I thought his neck would hurt, so I gave him my arm as his pillow.” Minhyun calmly explains.

“But,” Guanlin begins. “When I gave you a pillow for Seongwu hyung to use, you didn’t move his head from your arm.”

“OH? Why didn’t you?” Heechul asks, intrigued.

“Because I knew he’s a light sleeper.” Minhyun answers. “I don’t want to wake him up.”

“How did you know he’s a light sleeper?” Lee Youngja questions. “Is it because you slept in Seongwu’s room together?”

“OOOOOHHHHHHHHH..” The audience roars. “Did you share one bed?” Shin Dongyup asks. Guanlin grins widely and mouths to Seongwu and Minhyun, ‘You can’t escape this!’ Seongwu glared at his friend.

“Actually, yes.” Minhyun admits. The audience, even the hosts and guests hollers even more. Seongwu looks at him, scandalized. “Did you just admit it?”

“Why not?” Minhyun nonchalantly retorts back. “There’s no reason to deny it.”

“You’re lowkey telling them that we’re together, which we’re not.” Seongwu responds back. “Are you forgetting our mission here?”

“I’m not lowkey telling them that we’re together. I’m just telling them that I knew you’re a light sleeper because of our sleepovers. Don’t twist my words, Seongwu.”

“I am so close on twisting your tongue, Minhyun.”

“With your tongue?” Minhyun jokes.

The whole studio gasps. Seongwu was appalled as well.

“Do I look easy for you? I’m straight, Minhyun. I’m not willing to shove my tongue----”

“You look like a couple in an argument right now.” Ryeowook butts in. That statement shut them up, red comes back full force on their faces. The audience laughed at Ryeowook’s remark, meanwhile Guanlin smirked in triumph.

“You hold hands, you make kissy faces on a cafe, you had sleepovers together but a joke made you say ‘Do I look easy for you?’” Shin Dongyup exclaims, acting alongside with Kim Taegyun. “Everything is alright but that.” He continues.

Seongwu cleared his throat and composes himself. “I actually had some complaints regarding physical contact.” He says. The hosts and guests make some curious noises, which Seongwu took as a sign to continue.

“I go to convenience stores often. When he accompanies me, his arm was around my waist and he often holds my hand. Sometimes, I think that it’s strange.”

“The concern is changing.” Kangin states. “It seems like he likes him.” The hosts agree. 

“I actually don’t remember holding his waist.” Minhyun voices out. Guanlin rolls his eyes. _You do that all the time._

“Then where is your arm?” Jung Chanwoo asks. Heechul adds, “You could get into trouble.” making the audience laugh.

“Is Minhyun-ssi good with other people?” Shin Dongyup asks.

“I think he is. But other people says he’s only like that to me.” Seongwu replies. 

“We should ask. Why do you think Minhyun-ssi is only good with Seongwu-ssi?” Kangin asks Guanlin.

Instead of stating his reason why, Guanlin gives an example instead, “Minhyun hyung gets angry whenever I take a bite off his food.”

The hosts were baffled at his statement. “He should get angry! You’re basically stealing his food!”

“Well, Seongwu hyung always take a bite off of his food but he never got angry at him!” Guanlin exclaims, completely appalled.

“Aren’t you a little biased?” Lee Youngja asks Minhyun. _He’s not a little biased. He is so biased and clearly in love with Seongwu hyung._

“I am not biased. It’s just that, if I get angry at Seongwu, he’ll get angry at me too. And then we’ll start to bicker, for sure.” Minhyun answered.

“He’s right.” They see Seongwu turn to Minhyun and smiles. Minhyun smiles back at him.

The hosts and the audience did not miss the exchange, but they decided not to mull over it.

Shin Dongyup asks Seongwu, “Do you ask him if he likes you?”

“A lot.”

“What does he say?” Jung Chanwoo asks.

“He gets really surprised and sometimes he gets mad at me.”

“Oh, a strong denial is a strong admittance.” Heechul comments.

“Does it get you mad?” Jung Chanwoo continues.

“A little bit. I was just asking him because everyone around us says we have something, and I knew myself that I only see him as my best friend. I just want to confirm with him.” He answers sincerely.

Heechul inquires, “You’re classmates and co-workers, but you’re not interested with each other at all?”

Guanlin looks at the both of them, expects the answer he wants to hear the most.

“No.” “No.”

Guanlin sighs and shakes his head.

“It’s like a rumor between celebrities.” Heechul continues. 

Guanlin sees Heechul and Kangin’s sudden improv about celebrities denying their relationship status. He might not understand how and why the celebrities deny their relationship, he can’t help but agree to it because it’s completely related to the situation of his dumb friends.

“Their other friend is here. _Annyeonghaseyo_.” Shin Dongyup starts.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_. I’m Yoon Jisung.”

Shin Dongyup inquires their friend, “Are you suspicious of their relationship, too?”

“Yes, a lot.” Jisung replies and chuckles shyly at his next statement. “It’s embarrassing to say but I’m 27 years old and single.” The hosts can’t help but gasp, ‘how come you’re single? you’re handsome too!’

“It’s irritating to see the two of them flirting in front of me. If they like each other, they should say so.” The hosts and guests agree. “I’ve never dated before,” Jisung goes on, albeit with emphasis. “And the way they act around each other and then saying they’re just friends angers me.” 

“He should be the one sitting here.” Heechul comments. “Send your concern next week!” Shin Dongyup adds. Jisung just laughed at host’s remark.

“There must be some suspicious event.” Lee Youngja mentions.

Yoon Jisung nods, “We were crossing the street and a foreigner man met eyes with Minhyun. You can say hello in any way, right? Seongwu here got angry because Minhyun smiled at the stranger. I wondered why he got mad.”

“Why did you get mad?” Jung Chanwoo asks Seongwu.

“He looked easy. That’s wasn’t good.” The latter answers. “And besides, there’s no harm in protecting friends from potential scammers.”

“You don’t protect me from ‘potential scammers’, hyung!” Guanlin exclaims.

“That’s because I knew that your boyfriend has the capacity to whip their asses himself!” Seongwu defends. “Jihoon may be cute and all, but he’s scary when you provoke him.”

“Can we talk about how you told everyone that I looked easy in front of that foreigner just because I smiled at him?” Minhyun interrupts the growing heated bickering.

“YES!” Seongwu bursts out, “You looked easy because you didn’t even know that foreigner in the first place.”

“So what? I‘m not yours to begin with.”

There’s a collective gasps from the audience. Seongwu glares at Minhyun, dumbfounded at his statement. “I can’t be concerned for the well being of my best friend? What if that foreigner robbed you on a broad daylight?”

“Well, you have a point.” 

The hosts and guests just stared at the exchange. Guanlin shakes his head. _Minhyun hyung is so whipped, I swear._

“Heechul-ssi, do you think there’s something going on between them?” Shin Dongyup asks.

“If I take Jungmo’s example, I don’t think there’s something going on between them.” Heechul reasons, “They just take good care of each other. One could take the other home when they’re drunk. I don’t think there’s anything.”

Curious, Shin Dongyup continues to ask, “But what if Jungmo smiled at other men?”

Heechul turns to him, eyebrows scrunched at the absurd question, “So what?”

“That’s how you should be!” The hosts all exclaimed.

“OH! You must really love him!” Heechul points a finger at them. Both of the subjects of the concern just laughed at him.

“In my opinion, Seongwu likes Minhyun.” Shindong states. Seongwu’s face distorts, baffled at the proclamation. The guest idol continues, “He allowed physical contact, despite his complaints about it. It’s an okay sign.” 

“They slept in one bed. It was over then!” Jung Chanwoo declares.

“Seongwu-ssi started refusing after that because he got mad that Minhyun-ssi did that without even asking him out.”

The hosts and even the audience were in awe at the reasoning. “He’s right!”. Guanlin can’t help but clap in amazement. _The logic is so on point._

Shin Dongyup asks the audience on how do they think about the situation, and the three people that he asked all said that Seongwu likes Minhyun. At the audience’s reaction, Seongwu lowered his head in disappointment.

“How did you refuse the skinship? There are two types of reaction.” Heechul says and proceeds to demonstrate the two types of rejecting physical contact. The first reaction was a firm, manly way of rejecting the action and the second reaction was a cute way of rejecting a physical contact. The audience laughed at Heechul and his exaggerated demonstration. Guanlin tried to rack his mind if Seongwu really did refuse Minhyun’s skinship.

Minhyun saves Guanlin in his dilemma. “I don’t remember him refusing my advances.” 

“What is your ideal type, then?” Heechul asks him.

“Well, he or she must be cute at first sight, their eyes must be clear, but kind of mysterious at the same time, and I like it when they have a bright smile.”

“It all points out to Seongwu-ssi though.” Ryeowook utters. Minhyun ears turned red at the statement.

Guanlin, upon seeing his hyung’s state of redness, can’t stop his mouth from asking, “Why are your ears red, Minhyun-hyung?”

“Why are you asking?” Seongwu retorts back. “Are you a host now?”

“Calm down, calm down.” The hosts and audience chants. Guanlin just rolls his eyes. _Way overprotective._

Minhyun subtly reaches for Seongwu’s hand and whispers, “It’s okay, Seongwu-ah.” 

Apart from Guanlin and Jisung, all of them did not see that subtle intimate moment. Both of them just didn’t comment about it.

“What is Seongwu-ssi to you, Minhyun-ssi?” Shin Dongyup asks.

“We understand each other well.” Minhyun starts, looking at Seongwu with fondness in his eyes. “We may be different but we have similar interests, too. He’s my best friend, he’s like the yin to my yang. A brother that I never had.”

“How about you, Seongwu-ssi?”

“He’s a wise type. He gives me good advice.” Seongwu starts, fond evident in his eyes as he averts his gaze from Minhyun. “He’s someone who’s nice to talk to, despite the constant nagging.” The audience chuckles, they already saw how Minhyun nags the other, “He also has his way to make me laugh whenever I’m down. In our group, he’s the one in charge in making me laugh.” A sigh of endearment came from Ryeowook at the revelation.

Shin Dongyup continues the interview, “If Seongwu-ssi expressed his feelings sincerely, are you going to accept it? You won’t completely reject him, right?”

Minhyun ponders for a minute, and answers, “I would think about it a lot.”

“What about you, Seongwu-ssi? If Minhyun-ssi confessed first, are you going to reject it?”

“I never thought about it,” Seongwu starts. Jung Changwoo interjects, “Think about it now.” The man in question just chuckles. 

“It’s burdensome, but I would also think about it.”

“Neither of you will refuse right away.” Kangin concludes.

“I hope you get married one day.” Ryeowook comments bluntly. All of them laughs in astonishment. Guanlin nods in approval. “When you get married, tell the staff to call me and I will sing the congratulatory song for you.”

Guanlin and the audience cheers. “This is getting big.” Jung Changwoo comments. “You could adopt a baby at this situation.”

Guanlin mouths, “Adopt me!” Both men just smiled at him.

Shin Dongyup looks at Guanlin and gestures at his friends, “Say something to them.” 

“Hyungs, I know you’re probably annoyed at me right now because I just told you about this whole thing a week ago.” Guanlin begins, “But right now, I don’t care what you think about me anymore. I’ve been observing you since I first met you three years ago, and I saw that you’re very compatible and you understand each other well. I’m not the only one who saw but the others who had been with you longer than I did. Since you’re here, I hope you date and get married.”

The audience claps to conclude the concern. All of the guests pressed their buttons when Shin Dongyup asked them if they think there’s something going on between the best friends.

“If you think there’s something going on, press the button!”

Rapid pressing of buttons were heard as the hosts starts the countdown for the votes.

“The result won’t have anything to do with being the winner. Guanlin-ssi just wants to find out if there’s something going on between his friends.” The younger nods. “Show us the result!”

Out of 150 persons in the studio, 95 individuals thought there’s something going on.

“The other 55 were irritated at their bickering.” Shin Dongyup jokes.

“Not making a move because you don’t want to get hurt is foolish. I hope you’re more aggressive after this show.” The main host advices. Minhyun and Seongwu nods and bows in gratefulness.

“Last question,” Heechul hurriedly say.

“Minhyun-ssi, what are your preferences with your partners?”

Minhyun immediately understood what Heechul wants to do, and replies, “I swing both ways.”

“What about you, Seongwu-ssi?”

Seongwu ponders for a moment and answers, “I think the ruler bent just a little bit.”

Heechul and Guanlin smiles.

“Until the day Korea has no more concerns, ‘Hello Counselor’ is here to help. Thank you!”

The audience claps for the last time to end the show.

———————————————

Guanlin leisurely wipes the espresso machine to start the day at the cafe when they heard the loud chimes at the door, signalling their first customer of the day. Upon seeing the pair in front of Jinyoung, his coworker at the moment, he can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Seriously hyungs, I don’t think sending the concern on Hello Counselor helped in getting you two together.” He hears Jinyoung say as he prepares the not-a-couple’s usual orders. Guanlin finished the orders and slides the drinks. As Jinyoung processes their payment, the youngest of the four threatens the pair, “I won’t shut up for another week if you continue to run around each other like this. Are you going to waste my efforts?”

“Guanlin,” Minhyun says in a low, threatening tone. Both of the working students flinched. Seongwu scoffs and leaves the three with their drinks to go to their usual table. 

Minhyun leans forward and whispers, “I am in the process of bending his imaginary ruler further.” The oldest of them reaches for their breakfast on the counter, “Just wait for a little while.” He winks as he leaves his dumbfounded younger friends behind.

Recovering from their frozen state, both of the part timers whipped out their phones and messaged their other friends on their secret group chat.

“Hyungs, we are making progress!”

A stream of chats continued after the revelation.

“About damn time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's scream onghwang together on twitter. [@PiggyNagi](%E2%80%9Cwww.twitter.com/PiggyNagi%E2%80%9D)


End file.
